Nurse's Aid
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Nurse Joy helps Ash when he is in need of Medical Care. [NOT MY WORK]


Ash groaned as he walked to the nurse's office. He was holding his stomach from being walloped badly by a dodge ball. He was in gym class and they were playing the game dodge ball. It was alright til he left himself open and the rubber red ball hit his gut hard, very hard. He fell to the ground in pain and the gym teacher helped him up and told him to go to the nurse's office.

When he got to the office he saw the nurse there writing. She had pink hair done up in an unique style. She was wearing the typical white nurse's uniform, but she wore a nice sweater coat over it.

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse asked seeing the state Ash was in.

"Hurt in gym class" Ash grunted.

The nurse led Ash to one of the beds and sat him down.

"My name is Joy and you can call me that. Now where does it hurt?" Joy asked.

Ash told her his name and she gently poked and prodded the area making Ash wince slightly.

"Okay, I don't think anything is damage, I think it will just badly bruised. Take off your shirt" Joy said.

Ash gulped and took off his shirt. His stomach area had a big purple blotch on it. Joy gasped and then rushed over to the cabinet where she kept her medical supplies. She took out a container. She opened and it was a cream. She then began to rub the cold cream on Ash's stomach. Ash gasped in pain and how cold the cream was.

"Sorry about that" Joy said as she kept going gently.

"It's alright," Ash said breathing in a controlled fashion.

As Joy kept rubbing Ash was getting turned on. He could feel his dick grow and harden and gulped hoping and praying she wouldn't see it. Joy did as it poked her arm. She smirked.

This is going to be fun she thought.

Once she was finished applying the cream she began undoing Ash's pants.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ash yelped.

"It seems you're in pain here so I must check it" Joy said in a professional tone.

Ash gulped as his pants were removed then his boxers making his cock spring out like a jack in the box.

"Oh my, I can that you're in much pain and in need of some relief" Joy said breathlessly.

She then dipped her head down and began sucking on it. Ash gasped as his hips bucked upwards. Joy's mouth felt so good on his rod. She bobbed her head back and forth taking in more and more of Ash's length. Soon she got all of it in her mouth and it hit the back of her throat. She looked up at Ash's face and could see the signs of pleasure written all over it.

"Shit going to come" Ash groaned.

Joy had enough time to pull back as Ash's seed splash the insides of her mouth. It was salty, but she drank it down and then licked Ash clean, making hard once again.

I love the teenage male quick recovery time she thought.

Ash was panting hard from his first ever blowjob though he felt sad that he couldn't last very long. Was he just bad at it or something.

"Oh don't worry about that. Most guys don't last long when it comes to being sucked off. Definitely if it's there first time" Joy said reading Ash's face.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

"You didn't really hide it" Joy said.

Ash was embarrassed that he was so easily read and by the school nurse.

"Now, I think you need more treatment since it looks like the swelling as yet to go down. It will need some more rigorous treatment" Joy said.

She then went to the door and put a sign out on the door letting everyone know she was out. She then locked the door and turned back to Ash. She then stripped off her clothes and Ash got his first look at a nude woman's body that wasn't from a magazine.

Joy's body was nice and firm as she kept herself trim. Her breasts were a nice C cup and she had a nicely trimmed pink bush and she was quite aroused given how her pussy glisten with her juices. Ash just stared at it all taking it all in, whishing he had a camera or something to capture this image. Joy sauntered over and Ash watched as Joy's tits bounced with each step.

"Lie down and I'll make it all better" she said.

Ash complied and laid down on the bed. Joy got on and straddled him. She then held his cock and then began to lower herself onto the mighty spear. She gasped as it split her. Ash gasped as he felt himself enter his first ever pussy in his life.

"Oh, so big. I can't believe how big you are" Joy moaned.

Ash groaned as he felt his ego get a boast in hearing an older woman compliment him on his size. His cock twitched making Joy groan. Once Joy had Ash fully inside her she began to slowly ride him. She wanted to savor this thick hard meat inside her.

Ash laid there staring up as Joy worked up and down. Her breasts bouncing up and down. His eyes moving in time with the globes.

"You can touch them Ash, I want you to" Joy purred.

Ash nervous raised his hands and grabbed the twin flesh melons and then began playing with them. He remembered what he's heard from other guys and did the same. Joy moaned as Ash played with her tits. She increased her speed in her riding as she bent down resting her hands on either side of Ash. This brought her tits closer to Ash and he raised his head and captured one of her hard nipples in his mouth.

"Oh Ash, that's it suck them baby. Suck my tits" Joy moaned.

Ash kept sucking as he felt Joy's cunt milk him. He had never felt such a thing before and he was amazing that he hadn't come yet. Maybe he wasn't as bad at this as he thought.

Joy worked herself up and came all over Ash's dick. She kept going though. She wanted Ash to squirt his load inside her. She knew what she was doing was wrong and would get her fired as well as in jail, but she didn't care as Ash felt so good inside her. His cock was twitching at the right times in her and how it pulsated. It felt so delicious. Not to mention he was so damn big and thick too. The biggest and thickest she's ever had inside her.

Ash groaned as could feel himself losing control He was going to come soon, he knew it.

"Going to come" he grunted.

"In me Ash, spill your seed in me. I want it" Joy panted.

Ash gave out an animalistic grunt as he thrusted up hard inside Joy letting loose his load inside Joy. Joy howled in pleasure as she came for a second time. They laid there panting recovering. Soon it was time to go. They cleaned up and got dressed. Joy unlocked the door too.

"Ash, if you're bothered by that stomach again come and see me" Joy said.

Ash nodded and walked out of the nurse's office feeling a hell of a lot better than when he went in.


End file.
